


Bonds

by Lefaym



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sarah Jane save the world, with the help of shinyopals' <a href="http://shinyopals.livejournal.com/168857.html">graph</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

"Sarah Jane Smith," said Captain Jack Harkness, with a salute and his best grin, "what brings you to Cardiff? I thought you were still avoiding Torchwood, end of the world notwithstanding?"

Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows.

Jack swore. "You mean it is the end of the world? Again?"

"Well," she said, "Not quite. At least, not yet." She looked at him sharply. "Haven't you noticed," she continued, "that reality has seemed a little... wibbly... lately?"

Jack laughed. "I live on the Rift. Reality is always a bit wibbly here. Although..." he paused, considering, "it has been a bit worse since we took the Earth back home. Probably something to do with connecting the Rift to the TARDIS. It'll sort itself out eventually."

Sarah Jane nodded. "I thought so too, at first. But I had Mr. Smith look into it, do some calculations—and he says that it's not the Rift at all."

"It's not?"

"No. According to some information that Mr. Smith located for me, there's a problem with the bonds that form the fabric of our reality."

"Bonds? You mean at a sub-atomic level, or something?"

"Not exactly. It's more about the bonds between those of us connected to the Doctor. Those of us who helped save the world from the Reality Bomb."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, Mr. Smith didn't completely understand it, actually—no matter how powerful he is, he's still a computer—but he managed to access, a sort of... well, a meta-reality, really." Sarah Jane withdrew a piece of paper from her purse. "And he found this."

Jack took the piece of paper from Sarah Jane, and saw that it was a graph of some kind—red, green and blue lines criss-crossed each other, joining a series of dots that represented... "Wait," said Jack. "You mean they know about us in this meta-reality?"

"Apparently." Sarah Jane stood up straighter. "And according to their calculations, there's one bond missing."

Jack examined the graph more closely. "I see," he said, frowning. "This could be serious—the fabric of reality aside, an omission like this could completely ruin my reputation."

"Well, we certainly can't have that," said Sarah Jane.

"We'd really better do something about it."

"Yes," she said, raising a hand to his cheek and pulling his face towards hers. "Yes, I rather think we had."

"Definitely," he said in a low voice, as her lips met his.

A few minutes later, Sarah Jane smiled. "There are less pleasant ways to save the world," she said.


End file.
